Damaged
by kurt.blaine
Summary: AU: Badboy!Blaine. Blaine is in a gang and after him and his friends get caught doing something stupid by the police, Blaine and his friend, Drew, are sent to McKinley High. He soon earns the title of McKinleys new badboy, but he also takes a liking to the beautiful boy, Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter may be a bit boring, but first chapters usually are, right? Its just a chapter to introduce the characters, but in further chapters we will see relationships expanding :) Enjoy:**

Kurt walked down the hallway with his head held high. Its the first day of school and it's senior year. As he walked toward his locker he observed the other teenagers surrounding him. The freshmen's; some of them were talking with their friends in the middle of the hallway while older students got frustrated with them and pushed them slightly as they walked past because their new existence in the school was in the way. The other half of the freshmen's were the confused ones. The kids who don't know where to go. Lost and confused like this school was a whole new country to them. Kurt laughed lightly to himself as he watched the people around him. When he he got to his locker he noticed standing beside it was a short, doe eyed girl waiting for him.

"Hello Rachel," Kurt said drowsily. It was too early in the morning for her hyper personality.

"Kurt," She beamed. "Aren't you excited! This year the Glee club will be on top! I've already overheard some students talking in the hallway about wanting to join Glee club!" Her smile extended from ear to ear.

"And how long do you think that will last?" Kurt muttered.

"Oh Kurt," She put her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up! Maybe there will be some more out gay guys this year who aren't afraid to join Glee becuase of you!" She tried to make it sound like Kurt was some super inspirational guy who inspired many guys in the school to come out and sing, but Kurt didn't buy it.

"Yeah, or maybe there will be some more jocks to knock us glee kids around.."

"Kurt-"

"Look, Rachel." Kurt said cutting her off. "I just don't think our new fame will last very long. It won't be long until were back at the bottom, being slushied and pushed into lockers. I just don't see the point in over-joying myself in something that will just be taken from us anyways." With that he closed his locker and walked away. Leaving a very stunned Rachel behind.

(Blaines POV)

Blaine sauntered down the McKinley hallways along with his friend, Drew. Drew walked just behind Blaine making him the one in front. They carried their heads semi-low, making themselves look menacing. They glared at most of the people who gave them odd looks and continued towards the principals office.

"This fucking sucks." Drew said not even trying to lower is loud voice. People turned their heads to look at the new boys and quickly turned back around after death glares from Drew were sent their way.

"Yeah, well it's your fault were here."

The two boys walked into the principals office and sat down. "Ah, Hello.." Principal Figgins said while looking down at papers confused. "Ah, Blaine and Drew." He pointed to the their names that were written on the papers he was holding while smiling at himself. Blaine thought he looked goofy. "Here are your timetables. Do your best not to lose them, printing more can be quite a hassle." Blaine scoffed at the comment silently. _What a cheap bastard, _he thought. "Drew, your homeroom is in room 221, with Mrs. Patty. And Blaine, your homeroom is in portable 3 with Mr. Lamone. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, sir." Drew said, planting a fake and sweet smile on his face. Blaine looked over and knew exactly what he was doing.

"Then be on your ways. Good-bye and enjoy!" Principal Figgins said excitedly.

Once they both left the office, Blaine playfully pushed Drew and said, "Nice." He shook his head and laughed.

"What, buttering him up is a good thing. Its best to play innocent right away so he's not suspicious." Drew smirked.

"Suspicious? What, do you already have plans to break rules here?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up and his smile grew wider.

"Please, I don't need to make plans, Blaine. You know that no matter what I'm just prone to break rules. I can't help it."

The bell rang and people all around them started to rush by. "So, are you just planning to 'butter up' principal Figgins, or are you gonna do it to your other teachers too?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I think I'm going to play it nice with all the teachers, so they don't see me as some bad kid." Drew smirked and did a twirl before turning down a hallway and leaving Blaine on his own.

Blaine continued walking down the hallway laughing to himself. He had known Drew for years, Drew was a wild one. Always seeked trouble and could always make people laugh. But Drew could also be scary too. He could do death glares that would make you cringe. Drew was tall and kinda thin. He doesn't look super strong, but if you were to get in a fight with him you'de be screwed. He's the wrong person to mess with, but a great person to befriend.

Blaine walked into the boys bathroom before going outside to the portable. He looked himself over in the mirror and fixed his hair a bit. He ruffled his hands through his short curls then adjusted his leather jacket. As he walked out of the bathroom the second bell rang, indicating he should be in class by now. He didn't want to be late the first day, but its not like he actually cared. He walked into the portable and made his way to the back where there were a few empty seats. Blaine heard people murmur quietly and looked straight ahead with an icey stare, staring at nothing in particular. He knew they were talking about him, but he acted like he didn't care.

"Welcome, seniors" Mr Lamone said through his nasally voice. "I am Mr. Lamone and you will be seeing me everyday, first thing in the morning this week." Blaine dosed off, not wanting to listen to the teacher and looked around. He noticed people staring at him, and others were doing the same thing as he was; dosing off.

(Kurts POV)

"Kurt," Rachel whispered urgently at the boy. "Kurt he is so attractive! What do you think his name is?" She was stunned by the new boy that entered the portable late.

"I don't know Rachel, I barely saw him." From what Kurt saw, he looked like trouble. He just looked like another kid who would push him around in empty hallways, or throw him into dumpsters. "Besides, you have Finn. You shouldn't be thinking of other guys in that way."

"Kurt, it's not like I'm going to dump Finn for some boy I don't know. I'm just saying that this new kid is gorgeous." She turned back around in her seat. Kurt wanted so badly to see what he looked like, to see if she was right. He looked at the back of Rachels head and bit his lip. What if he turns around and the boy notices and then beats him up later? Kurt kept thinking of things like that and decided he was insane. A guy can't punch him for looking at him, after all, everyone else in the room was staring at the new kid. So Kurt decided to chance a look at the new boy. Kurt saw him and immediately agreed with Rachel. He was stunning. His hair was placed nicely, but it didn't look too styled, his jacket fit him perfectly and he wore very nice fitting pants. Kurt soon noticed that the boy was looking back at him. Kurt's heart paced in embarrassment and he turned back around casually. When Kurt knew his face was out of the boys view he blushed and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. That boy was absolutely stunning.

**First chapter done, and in the next chapter there will be actual scenes with Kurt and Blaine interacting. Stay tuned and please review :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**:) **

"Kurt! My boy" Mercedes screamed at Kurt as he walked into the choir room at lunch. The Glee club meeting was at lunch today, which surprised Kurt because usually the meetings were after school.

"Hello, Mercedes." Kurt gave her a wide smile.

"How has your first day gone so far?" She was truly ecstatic and wide awake. Which is definitely the opposite of Kurt's state right now. He didn't manage to get much sleep, and the people in the school were making him agitated.

"It's been alright I guess. No slushies to face yet, so I'm okay." Kurt shrugged and sat down in one of the back row seats.

Mr. Schue walked in brightly and said, "Welcome back. guys!" He looked extremely happy to see his Glee kids back in the choir room. "Now, I already have some preparations ready for sectionals."

"Mr. Schue," Rachel cut in. "I was wondering if we are going to be doing a school musical this year?"

"Um," He looked at her with an indecisive look. "I'm not sure Rachel. I'm sure we can think about it and make plans for it, but right now-"

"Oh Mr. Schue, I already have some ideas, I was thinking maybe-"

"Wait wait wait." Mercedes butted in waving her finger. "If we do a musical, there better be open casting auditions, because I would actually like to land a lead role rather than sing back up for goody two shoes."

"Well excuse me Mercedes, I may be a goody two shoes, but in order to get lead, you need an exceptional amount of talent, and quite frankly, I'm the most suitable for that." Rachel said with vengeance.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue shot in. "Its the first day of school, and you two are already fighting over a non-existing role already?" He brought his hand up to his face and rested it there for a moment. He sighed and then said "Okay, for this weeks lesson we are working on getting new members. Glee this year is actually popular, so we need to show the kids of McKinley just how fun it can be. We will be singing in the assembly at the end of this week, and I have decided on the song, Want U Back by Cher Lloyd."

Kurt heard a mixture of squeals, groans and mumbles. Kurt himself didn't mind the song selection that much honestly. It wasn't something he would have chosen, but it is a song that would capture the attention of the students here in McKinley.

"Okay, lets start practicing!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

(Blaine)

"This school sucks." Drew complained, yet again. "Let's go to the back field, I need a smoke."

Blaine was following Drew through the hallways when he heard the sound of music. He stopped in his tracks as he realized the music was coming from a classroom. Curious, he walked towards it and turned down the hall he heard it coming from and stopped at the door that lead to the music. He peaked through the glass and saw a group of people jumping around and climbing on the chairs. Their faces were over-flowing with joy like doing that was the happiest thing in the world.

Then he saw him. The beautiful boy he saw in his homeroom. The boy had a wide smile spreading across his face while he danced with a short girl. He twirled her and dipped her and then she went off to somebody elses arms. The boy laughed and danced on his own after. Blaine wanted so badly to join them, just like old times in his old school. He shook his head and cleared those thoughts from his head. He glanced back into the room once more before leaving and saw the boy was looking at him now. Blaine turned quickly on his feet and went back to the direction of Drew.

"Dude, where were you?" Drew said once Blaine caught up to him at the back field.

"Uh, just stopped at the bathroom." Blaine lied.

"So I was wondering," Drew went on, but Blaine was barely listening anymore. He couldn't stop thinking of the boy and the group of kids having so much fun. "... We could go to the party tonight, or we could sneak into the theatre to watch some movie. Thats what Andy wants to do." He took one last drag from his cigarette before tossing it into the dirt at their feet.

"Hm?" Blaine said finally clueing in to what he was saying. "Oh, um.. I'm good with either. What about Conner? What's he wanna do?"

"Oh, I think he also wanted to go to the movies. He always chooses the boring option." Drew was now playing with his lighter. Flicking it on, exposing the flame, then clicking it off. He was always amused by the simplest things.

"So let's just go to the movies." Blaine said simply., and kind of annoyed. He didn't really want to go to a party tonight anyways. Him and his friends always go to parties, and though Blaine usually has fun, it's not his scene. Plus there always seems to be trouble at parties and he didn't want to get into any time soon.

"Yeah, I'll call the boys and tell them the plan." Drew took out his phone and dialed a number. He began talking and Blaine just looked off into the distance. All he could think about was those kids who were singing. The smiling faces and the joy that radiated off of them. He especially couldn't get that boy out of his mind. Never before has he been so captivated by a boy. But he was just so _pretty. _His eyes sparkled perfectly and his lips formed nice shapes on his face. The boy kind of reminded Blaine of his mother.

"Okay," Drew bursted Blaine's train of thought. "The boys are all in. Were gonna meet at the theatre at seven tonight." Drew started to walk past Blaine and continued talking about whatever movie they were going to watch later.

(Kurt)

"Kurt," Mercedes said once they got to his locker. Lunch was over and now Kurt is back into his bad mood slump. "What's up with you, boy? You don't look too happy." She looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm just super tired. I got basically no sleep last night, plus I am _not_ looking forward to Cooking with Mrs. Meason. She hates me and I hate her. And even better, I have her class right now." Kurt rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "Anyways, I should go. Don't wanna be late for her class." Kurt hugged Mercedes good-bye and began to walk to the cooking classroom. Kurt managed to squeeze into the classroom just as the bell rang. He made his way to the back of the room. As far away from Mrs. Meason's kitchen station as possible. He went to the empty table and sat down.

A few minutes later when everyone settled in Mrs, Meason finally spoke up, "Okay, class." Her annoying voice rang over the classroom. Kurt cringed and tried his best to pay attention, but honestly, she was just too boring and he was super tired. He soon dozed off and only realized he had partially fallen asleep when somebody sat in the chair next to him at his table. Kurt looked up with slightly angry eyes at the person who had awoken him. Then he realized the one who woke him out of his doze was the gorgeous new boy. Kurt tensed up not knowing if this was good or not. Was he going to beat him up? Did he want the table all to himself? He had no clue what to do.

"Um," The boy next to Kurt spoke up. "Do you mind if I sit here? Every other table is full.." Kurt melted at his voice. It was so smooth and soft spoken, yet also rough and raspy.

"No, not at all." Kurt said back as smoothly as he could. "I guess I do need a partner and Mrs. Meason always assigns partners by who you're sitting with."

Blaine smiled a little bit, trying to hide is excitement. "Cool." Blaine was looking at Kurt through his eyelashes, admiring the face in front of him. "I'm Blaine, by the way." Blaine said sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt was taken aback by the subtle gesture. He wouldn't have imagined Blaine as a hand-shaker. "Kurt." He shook Blaine's hand and once again, was taken aback by the smooth hand he would have expected to be rough. Kurt snuck another look at Blaine while the boy was listening to the teacher. Blaine's overall appearance screamed 'Don't mess with me, or I'll beat your face in', but by the simple things he's done so far, Kurt doesn't think thats who he is. Kurt found a whole new curiosity grow in him, he wanted to find out more about the boy and get to know him. To see what this facade was all about.

**I know its not a long chapter, but I just wanna end it there so its easier to start a new chapter. Anyways, tell me what you think. Also, what kind of 'trouble' do you want Blaine and his gang to be into? Something drug involved, money involved, or something else? Let me know please, so I can toss around ideas and get inspiration**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D hi, I have nothing to say I think, so I'll let you read.**

Kurt walked into homeroom late today. He couldn't decide on which scarf to wear and when he finally did, there was horrendous traffic. He scanned the room quickly and noticed Blaine was not there. A little disappointed, he went to sit beside Rachel.

"Why are you so late?" Rachel whispered at him.

"Rach," Kurt sighed. "I'm only seven minutes late. And blame it on my scarfs, I couldn't decide what to wear." He slumped into his chair until he was comfortable. He didn't feel like sitting 'properly' and upright right now.

"Yeah, well anyways! I've been dying to talk to you about something." She went on and on and Kurt was losing focus. "..You know how we do our duets competition every year in Glee club.." Of course he remembered, he never really had a partner so how could he forget? "I was wondering what your opinion is on what Finn and I should sing?"

"Rachel, Mr. Schue hasn't even set a date for that yet." He rolled his eyes.

"yes well.." Rachel was speaking, but Kurt turned his attention to the door. Walking in with a bruise under his eye was Blaine. Kurt let out a small gasp and immediately wanted to know what happened.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson," The teacher spoke. "Thank you for joining us. Twelve minutes late." He said sternly.

Blaine just continued to walk to the back of the class without even giving Mr. Lamone the slightest of attention.

Finally, when the bell rang, Kurt grabbed his stuff and walked to Rachel's locker with her.

"Wow," She said breathless. "That was hot!"

Kurt gave her a confused look, "What?"

"That Anderson boy."

"Oh, you mean Blaine?" Kurt said

"You know him? She said with her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "He's in my Cooking class."

"Lucky you." She said just before closing her locker and turning on her feet.

(Blaine.)

"It's cold," Blaine said while he gripped at his jacket. "Can't we just sit inside the cafeteria?"

"Dude," Drew said as he put out his cigarette. "Cafeterias suck."

Blaine sighed and let it go. "How's Andy?" He asked thinking about his friend and what happened last night. On their way to the movies, the boys ended up getting into a fight with another gang. Andy got beaten up the worst.

"He's alright." Drew said. His eyes became distant. "We should have just went to that party. We nearly got caught last night! Can you imagine what would have happened if we did get caught?"

Blaine didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think of where his friends would end up. "So, I guess we should just lay low. Stay under the radar." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna end up like James." Drew said with a hard face. Blaine thought of their friend James. He was the oldest of the group and the toughest. He's in prison now due to being stupid and stabbing somebody, and incidentally killing the person. Blaine shook his head of the thoughts, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Drew asked automatically following.

"Inside. Its fucking freezing out here!" Blaine laughed and realized it was now drizzling. He didn't bother cover his hair or speed up. He didn't care if he got wet. When they made it inside, Drew's face changed into one of disgust. Blaine laughed, "What?"

"All of the people.." Drew looked around him. Seeing people at their lockers talking and eating. The boys continued down the hallway, Blaine leading. "Now where are we going?" Drew said rolling his eyes.

Blaine led Drew to the cafeteria knowing he hates them. Blaine nodded his head towards a table that had empty seats. The two began walking in the direction of the table when people started to break out in song and dance. Drew's face was priceless. He looked horrified and shocked. Blaine though was quite enjoying it. He loved music and he liked the face Drew was making so he took a seat and enjoyed the show, laughing a few times at the comments Drew made. Blaine didn't recognize the song, but he did see a familiar face singing in the background. It was Kurt. And he was dancing with a shorter dark skinned girl. They looked like they were having so much fun. At the end of the song a short girl appeared and stood on top a table. She announced that Glee club was looking for new members and with that the whole group left.

"What the fuck was that?!" Drew asked confused. "What school breaks out in song and just goes crazy like that?"

"I liked it." Blaine admitted. "Looks like others did too." Blaine nodded in the direction of the smiling faces around them.

(Kurt)

"Ah! That was so fun!" Rachel beamed once the group got back to the choir room.

"Yeah and they actually looked impressed." Kurt commented.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue piped in. "I've been thinking of the musical. What if we do a classic Disney movie?" There was a mixture of excitement and disapproval coming from the glee kids. "Come on guys, I'm trying to be creative here. Plus there's always great songs in Disney movies."

"You know," Santana spoke up. "I actually think thats a pretty cool idea Mr. Schue. It's different and I would rather do that than some broadway thing Rachel would be interested in."

Rachel was about to speak and defend herself when Mr. Schue stopped her. "Yes, well.. I was thinking either Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella. We can vote as a group, but not today. I'll give you a while to decide what your voting for and we'll do a collective vote on Thursday."

With that, the bell rang and Kurt got up from his seat and wandered to his locker. Close by his locker was Azimio. Kurt tried to go unnoticed, but Azimio walked up to him and said, "Hey fairy boy." Kurt tried to ignore him. He grabbed his binder and shut his locker quickly. Azimio slammed his fist into the locker next to him and Kurt flinched. His heart was pounding in his chest. "I said, hello." Kurt was stunned and didn't know what to say.

Drew and Blaine were across the hall. Drew saw what was happening first. "Woah," He said nudging Blaine in the arm. "Should we stop it?"

Blaine looked over and saw a frightened Kurt with some big guy. "Yeah." Blaine said. The bell rang and everyone in the hallway dispersed except for Kurt and the guy bugging him. Nobody even second looked the situation as they went to class. Blaine was disgusted in the people, how could they not even care?

"Hey!" Drew said as he walked up to the bully. "Leave him alone."

"What the fuck? Who are you, man?" Azimio gave Drew a displeased look.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blaine chimed in.

Azimio pushed Blaine and Drew pounced on him. Drew swiped his fist across Azimio's face and pushed him back. "What the fuck?!" He said and stalked away in defeat.

"You okay?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Um," Kurt was taken by surprise. "Yeah, thank you." He looked at the boys and gave a small smile.

"No probs, man." Drew said. "I'm Drew." He nodded at Kurt.

"Kurt. You two are new here right?" Kurt knew they were new, but decided to ask anyways.

"Yup." Blaine said, popping the P.

"Where did you guys go before?"

"Nowhere." Drew said. He noticed the confused face Kurt wore and elaborated, "We dropped out of schools for a bit."

Kurt didn't want to press further on the matter so he dropped it at that. "Well, thanks for that." Kurt pointed in the direction Azimio left and smiled at them.

"No problem, man." Drew smiled proudly at Kurt.

Kurt waved good-bye, and then Blaine spoke, "See you in cooking, Kurt." The two boys walked away from Kurt at his locker. Kurt's whole mood shifted. He felt happier now. Somebody has actually stood up for him for once. Kurt has heard rumors about the two boys. Like they are in a gang or that they have committed many crimes, but Kurt didn't know what to believe. From what he knows, they are nice guys that just look bad.

Before going to his cooking class, Kurt made a detour to the bathroom. He checked on his overall appearance and when he decided he was good to go he walked towards his class. Checking the time, he noticed he's already ten minutes late. Mrs. Meason is going to kill him. He quickened his pace and when he reached the door he smoothly and casually walked in. Mrs. meason glared at him and went back to her work. He made his way to the back and noticed Blaine was already there and already cooking the first assignment.

"How long have you been cooking for?" Kurt said feeling bad that he was late and Blaine had to start alone.

"Just started." Blaine said while mixing some batter.

"What do we have to make?" Kurt peeked into the bowl and saw brown batter.

"Cookies." Blaine said smiling into the bowl. Kurt couldn't help but notice how his tone of voice changed. He sounded like a little boy when he said the simple word 'cookies'. Like he was genuinely happy and giddy to be cooking them.

"Oh, yum. What can I do? How far into the recipe have you gone?"

"Not far. You can measure the vanilla and brown sugar." Blaine ordered.

When they finished the batter and put the cookie sheet in the oven they sat down at the table to wait. "So why'd you come here?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. His curiosity got the best of him. "I mean, if you dropped out of your other school, why come _here _of all places?"

Blaine sat there for a moment pondering his answer. "I had to."

The short answer indicated he didn't really want to talk about it, but Kurt wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know more. "..Why?"

Blaine thought about his answer really hard. He could give Kurt short answers that didn't explain much and have Kurt asking more and more, or he could tell it all right now. He decided on the latter. "After I dropped out I met some guys and we always hung out. One night we went to some abandoned house and broke in. We smashed the window with a brick and explored the house. Then some gang came and started a fight with us. We fought back and one of my friends, James, stabbed a guy and killed him. The other gang ran and left us there as the cops came. James got thrown into prison and Drew and I didn't get into too much trouble. We got a warning, but since the court didn't want us to get out of there without some sort of punishment, they put us in this school cause they knew we were both drop outs."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say. He was going to say something else, but the timer on the oven beeped, signaling the cookies were ready. The two boys stood and went to retrieve them. They put the cookies on a plate and sat down.

They sat there for a moment silently then Blaine spoke up, "I'm not like that you know. I mean, I am, but I haven't always been." Blaine said nervously. He didn't want kurt to hate him or be scared of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I dropped out, I was different... I looked different, acted different. I wasn't the kind of kid who would fight for fun or party on weeknights." Blaine trailed off and looked up at Kurt expectantly.

"So... Do you not like who you are now?" Kurt asked.

"I do." Blaine said nodding his head. "It's just all so different now." Blaine thought it was fascinating how he could so easily open up to Kurt. It was super easy to talk to him about this. It was like Kurt actually cared. It couldn't be real though. A beautiful boy like Kurt caring for a messed up guy like Blaine. It just didn't make any sense to Blaine, but he liked it. He liked feeling like somebody cared about him.

**Chapter 3 complete! :D Tell me what you think. I know the relationship might seem like its going pretty slow, I just wanted to make it somewhat realistic. And yes, gleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid, I do plan on adding smut in here (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy (:**

"So, Kurt" Rachel spoke over the phone. "What did you vote for?" Rachel has been trying to get Kurt to tell her what musical he decided on the whole day. Today was the vote, and the club did silent votes. They wrote their choices on paper and put it into the hat. Mr. Schue said he would reveal which musical they would be doing tomorrow after the school assembly.

"I'm not telling Rachel." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"I told you what I did!" She whined. She had voted for Beauty and The Beast. Her reason; So she had a better chance at getting the lead because she was a brunette. She thought she wouldn't get the lead for Cinderella because she isn't blonde.

"You didn't have to tell me." Kurt loved making her squirm and beg for the answer. "I'll tell you tomorrow, after Mr. Schue reveals it."

"Ugh, fine." She gave up. "So.. I've noticed you've gotten closer to those new kids. They aren't good news, Kurt"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her even though she couldn't see. "Rachel, they're nice people. You don't even know them, so how can you judge?" Kurt has gotten closer to Drew and Blaine over the past few days. They would often stop in the hallway to talk to Kurt and Drew once asked Kurt if he wanted to join them outside while Drew had a smoke. Kurt politely turned down that offer because he had to go to Glee, plus he didn't want to be around the smoke.

"I've heard things, Kurt. And not good things. I don't think they are good people to befriend. I'm only looking out for you Kurt."

"What happened to the Rachel that thought Blaine was oh-so handsome and hot?"

"I still think he's hot, but after hearing a few things I don't like him that much."

Kurt sighed. She was impossible. The whole day today Rachel has been pestering Kurt on the two boys. "I should go, I think Dinner's ready."

"Say hi to Finn for me." She said before Kurt hung up. Kurt got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey dad." He said.

"Hey, Kurt. Would you mind setting the table?" Burt asked.

"Yeah sure." Kurt said chirpily. He walked over to the cupboards and got down plates. "What's for dinner?"

"Finn made mashed potatoes, steak, and vegetables." Kurt's eyes widened at that.

"Finn?" He said confused as if he didn't hear his father correctly. Finn making dinner? Thats new and.. odd.

"Yup" Burt replied with a hint of worry in his voice. But Burt was trying to hide the worry that was slightly evident in his tone by smiling. Clearly he was just as scared as Kurt was with Finn making dinner. "Carole taught him."

"Oh." Kurt was less worried now, but still scared of eating the food. He knew if it was Carole helping and teaching Finn the food would be fine, but still. Everyone sat down and Kurt noticed the huge smile across Finn's face as he looked at his masterpiece that was displayed on the table. "Wow Finn, this looks amazing!" Kurt piped, and he meant it. The mashed potatoes had a small slice of butter melting on top of it, along with nicely cooked meat and delicious looking vegetables.

"Thanks!" Finn's quirky smile appeared as he dug in.

"You taught him well, Carole." Burt said while gently rubbing her arm and looking sweetly into her eyes. They shared a brief peck on the lips before going back to the food in front of them. Kurt briefly envied their love, their relationship was flawless, and he loved how happy they made each other.

"So, boys. How's school going so far?" Carole asked.

"Pretty good. Coach Beiste made us re-tryout for football." Finn said while chewing. "I got in again."

"Oh thats great! I'm so proud of you, Finn. Carole gushed at her son.

"What 'bout you, Kurt?" Burt asked across the table.

"Schools good. Nothing new." Kurt answered. It was true, McKinley is always the same, never changing.

"Nobody's bugging you, are they?" Burt said with worry in his voice.

"No, Dad, nobody is bugging me." Kurt said kind of coldly. He didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it did, but Burt always asked the same thing. Kurt knew it was out of good intentions and love, but it made him annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Glad to know that Karofsky kid isn't there anymore." Kurt was glad too. Karofsky was his top Bully at McKinley. Nobody really knows what happened to him though. Last year he had just left the school for another. Nobody knows why, but Kurt was relieved. After he left, most of the bullying stopped for Kurt. _Most._

"We're singing in the school assembly tomorrow." Finn said, trying to change the topic to a lighter one.

"What are you guys singing?" Carole asked happily.

"Uhh... Kurt, what's the song called?" Finn looked at Kurt with a blank face.

"Want U Back, by Cher Lloyd." Kurt said back.

"Yeah, that one. Santana and Rachel are singing lead." Kurt rolled his eyes at that. Like Finn needed to even tell them that Rachel was the one to sing lead, she _always _got lead. Kurt loves her, but he wishes he could get some of the solo's too.

"Oh! thats great!" Carole exclaimed. Burt honestly didn't look too enthused. He never really got excited about this Glee stuff unless it involved Finn or Kurt.

"Isn't there anybody else in the group?" Burt said.

"What?" Finn said confused.

"Well, It's always the same people singing. Mainly Rachel... I love the girl, but does anyone else get to sing?"

"Rachel's an amazing singer." Finn said defensively.

"Yeah, and there an plenty of other great singers in your club. I'm just sayin' it seems to be the same people all the time." Kurt saw Carole nod her head in agreement.

"Thats because is it.." Kurt muttered.

"Rachel deserves to sing as often as she does." Finn said hard, defending his girlfriend.

"There's plenty other people worthy too, Finn." Kurt spat back.

"You know what? You're just jealous! You know, I don't think those new kids are doing you any good. It seems like you're learning from them"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"They're no good to be around, Kurt. You know that!" And once again, Kurt has been put down about befriending the new guys. They weren't even that bad, and it's not like Kurt is best friends with them. He just talks to them during school basically.

"They're nice people, Finn. You don't even know them."

"Alright, guys." Burt broke in. "I think you should end the conversation now."

...

It's the day of the assembly and Kurt was not looking forward to it. Kurt was walking down the hallway heading for his locker when someone spoke to him from behind.

"Kurt!" Drew exclaimed happily. "Hey, man. Can't wait to see you in the assembly today. I'm gonna cheer you on from the bleachers." He said with a goofy smile plastered across his face. Ever since Kurt told Drew and Blaine he was going to be singing with the Glee club Drew had been non-stop talking about it. He was genuinely excited about it too, which made Kurt feel appreciated, but also nervous "I'm gonna have pom-pom's, a tutu, and pig tails in my hair." He went on.

"You worry me." Kurt said trying to hide his grin.

"He worries us all." Blaine said jokingly while leaning on the locker next to Kurt's. Kurt noticed rather than Blaine wearing his leather jacket that he wears everyday, he wore a grey cardigan instead. It was unbuttoned and he wore a white V-neck Tee underneath. Even though his shoes were rather scuffed up and his jeans weren't _that _nice, it still looked good. He still had that bad boy persona about him.

"Whatever, man." Drew said, then turned to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, Blaine and I were wondering if you wanted to come out to a gig with us this weekend?"

"A gig? Who's gig?" Kurt's eyebrows came close together in curiosity.

"I'm in this band with a few of my friends." Drew said. "We like going to The Venue to play cause there's always rowdy crowds there. It'd be cool if you could come."

"Yeah, sounds fun." Kurt grabbed a binder and shut his locker door. "I didn't even know you were in a band." The three boys started to walk down the hall.

"They're actually pretty good too." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"You're not in the band?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"We've tried getting him to join," Drew said. "But he doesn't wanna."

"Whatever," Blaine said. "Come on Kurt, let's go to cooking." Kurt threw a confused glance at Drew before turning down a different hallway with Blaine and Drew just shrugged. Kurt was confused as to why Blaine's mood shifted, but decided to ignore it. They walked into Cooking class just as the bell rang and went to there station.

"Good morning class," The teacher began. "We'll be baking apple crisp's today, if you would please gather around to watch the demonstration." Her irritating voice screeched through Kurts ears and he cringed. She went through the steps of baking apple Crisp's so slowly that by the end Kurt was nearly asleep.

Blaine nudged him and said "Kurt? Its over." He laughed lightly and the pale boy and turned back to their station. Kurt made his way over as well and began taking out the utensils they need.

"That demo was absolutely pointless." Kurt groaned. "I chose Cooking class because I know how to cook and I enjoy it. I wouldn't take it otherwise, why does she insist to do an overly long demonstration every time?" He rolled his eyes.

Blaine laughed and listened as Kurt kept going on about how annoying and irritating Mrs. Meason is. He tried to suppress the laughter that has been building up in him from listening to Kurt, but he couldn't stop it anymore, he let it out and Kurt abruptly turned his head at Blaine wide-eyed. "What?" Kurt said seriously. "You don't agree? I've been in her class for three years! She's a cruel woman."

"Ohmygod, I _totally_ agree. Like, One hundred percent." Blaine said, trying to make his voice sound like a typical gossipy-girl from chick flicks.

Kurt rolled his eyes. This time it was Kurt trying to suppress the laugh. Blaine had sounded so funny trying to make a girly voice and Kurt couldn't help but laugh hard. "You're such a loser." He laughed and nagged at Blaine for the voice.

"Please, _you're _the one going on about how much you hate the teacher. She's really not that bad."

"Ugh." Kurt would have gone on about how much he hated Mrs. Meason again, but decided against it.

"What period is the assembly in?" Blaine asked.

"Uhh, I think third. Right after lunch." Kurt replied.

"Cool." Blaine nodded and began to slice apples.

"Do you think Drew would be interested in joining Glee club?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a minute. "I honestly have no clue. I'd like to say he'd wanna join, but I dunno. He's weird." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded in understanding. He hoped very badly that Drew would want to. It would be nice to get another voice in the group. Mr. Schue's always hoping for more anyways.

**I decided to leave the chapter there so I can start a new chapter at the assembly. I just feel like I haven't posted in a little while so heres something for now. Sorry if its got mistakes, I didn't really proofread, but I'll go back later and do it :)**

**I feel like theres something I reminded myself to say here regarding the story, BUTT I can't remember :P bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! :D Feedback gives me such motivation to write more :)) anyways, here's the continuation; (And sorry if the editing is bad, I had to rush)**

Kurt stood behind the curtain that divided the gym in two. Just behind the curtain is the whole schools population. It's crazy how small of a school McKinley is. "I am so ready to blow everyone's mind with my voice." Rachel spoke. She smiled widely as she saw Finn approaching her.

"Oh please," Santana said standing behind Rachel. "We all know everyone in the school hates you. They won't be blown away with your voice, Rachel. They'll obviously be cheering for me and the way I move my body." Santana pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders as if this was information everybody knew.

"Its go time guys!" Mr. Schue yelled from the other end of the set up stage. Mercedes came up from behind Kurt and squeezed his wrist. He turned to her and smiled. They all took their place behind the curtain and waited for Mr. Figgin's to introduce them.

Blaine and Drew walked into the gym just in time for the New Directions performance. They made their way to the front of the bleachers and sat down. "Students and teachers, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the New Directions." Principal Figgin's said without much emotion on his face. Blaine looked around at the surrounding students. Some looked excited and others looked bored. Blaine had heard about the New Directions. He heard they used to be losers, at the bottom of the food chain, and then they won Nationals last year and gained popularity. They still aren't at the top, but they aren't the biggest losers anymore either.

The large curtain before the crowd dropped and revealed the Glee club. They were all wearing matching outfits, the boys in red and white striped shirts and blue pants, and the girls in small dresses that were blue at the bottom with red and white striping on the top half. Music began playing and Blaine recognized the beat, but couldn't put the song title to it. The group started to sing and then a shorter girl appeared center stage,

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way

Blaine noticed the crowd around him were standing now. Clearly they knew the song and were enjoying it. He looked back at the group and saw the boy he was searching for. Kurt was dancing and singing back up beside a blonde boy and the girl he learned was named Mercedes. They all had big smiles on their faces and looked happy to be there singing for the crowd. Kurt spotted Drew and Blaine in the crowd and smiled even wider than he already was and nodded his head at them. Blaine smiled a wide smile back and rose to his feet to join the others. Drew rose aswell and bumped his head to the beat. Soon the song was nearly over and another girl began to sing solo. Her dark hair swaying as she danced.

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Oh!

Blaine was taken aback by her voice. It had a rocky tone to it and it seemed so effortless and easy as she sang. It was truly breathtaking and Blaine could tell Drew thought he same thing. He was practically drooling just at the sight of her. The song soon ended and so did the dancing. the group stood firmly on the floor as the song came to a stop and then they all bowed to the crowd. Blaine didn't take his eye off Kurt once, after Kurt curtsied, he looked back in Drew and Blaines direction and threw another smile their way. Drew sent Kurt a thumbs up and smiled. "That was actually pretty awesome." Drew said looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, that was really good. That one girl! Her voice was the best!" Blaine said remembering the tanned girls voice in awe. Even though she was truly amazing, Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt more. His dancing was amazing. The way he moved his hips.. and his smile was to die for.

"Yeah, and she was hot. I didn't like the song choice so much though. But they were still good." Drew stood up from his seat, "Lets ditch this and go out back for a smoke." He said and started walking. Principal Figgin's walked back towards the microphone and began talking about events that are coming up in the school, but Blaine wasn't listening. He was watching the group of singers walk off towards the back door of the gym. He got up aswell and went to go join Drew outside.

The kids of Glee club rushed into the small choir room with wide smiled going from ear to ear. "Guys,!" Mr. Schue said with a huge grin on his face. "That was incredible, and I think the school really enjoyed it! Now, as I promised, I have the votes tallied and the musical we will be doing this year is.." He paused, keeping the kids on the edge of their seats. Kurt looked over at Rachel and saw her crossing her fingers tightly and looking at Mr. Schue expectably. Then he saw Mercedes doing the same, but she was closing her eyes and muttering to herself. Kurt knows that Mercedes wants Beauty and The Beast, because she feels she has a better chance at getting the lead role in that rather than Cinderella. "It's Beauty and the Beast!" He exclaimed excitedly. Rachel and Mercedes both shot up on their feet and cheered in delight.

"Oh this is going to be so perfect!" Rachel said with evident happiness.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect once _I _get the lead." Mercedes said back with vigor in her voice. "Mr. Schue, when are the auditions?"

"Ugh, I haven't set up a date yet, but i'll let you guys know."

_Finally, _Kurt thought as the final bell rang. The bell signaling he can go back home and relax. He grabbed his bag and books and got up from his chair and walked to the door. The hall was crowded with people and Kurt pushed his way through until he finally got to his locker. He noticed two girls at his locker waiting for him.

"Kurt," Mercedes perked. "You wanna chill with us this weekend? Girls night?" She said looking at Rachel and then back to Kurt. They both were looking at him now.

Kurt looked at them with a small smile "Yeah I -"

"Kurt!" Kurt turned quickly to see who was interrupting him. He saw Drew and Blaine walking up to him. "You coming out with us saturday night? It's gonna be sick!" Drew said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine stood beside Drew and he was staring at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I could."

"Kurt!" Rachel said. "What about our girls night?!"

"We can do that tonight. We have no school tomorrow." Kurt said, happy for the friday the students get off tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me. I'm busy Saturday anyways." Mercedes said. "Come on Rachel, lets go get some coffee." Mercedes took Rachel by the arm and turned to Kurt. "See you later Kurt" They both left and Kurt knew they both left as quick as they did because they didn't like Drew and Blaine being around, but Mercedes is too polite to say it to their faces.

"What's your number? You can text me your address later so I know where to pick you up from." Blaine said looking at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt was caught off guard by the question but quickly got over it and exchanged numbers with Blaine. "What about me?" Drew said staring at Kurt. "Don't I get your number too? It's not fair if you only give it to Blaine." He grinned and wiggled his eye brows at Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly and shook his head at the silly boy then gave Drew his number. "There. I should go meet up with Mercedes and Rachel now, I'll see you guys saturday." Kurt waved them goodbye.

"See you, Kurt." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Kurt stared into Blaine's beautiful shining eyes and he found himself not wanting to part from them, but he came to his senses and smiled back at Blaine then turned to leave. Time to go spend time with two of his favourite diva's.

**Okay (: there's chapter five. I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been pretty busy, so just a heads up, I'll most likely be posting on weekends. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you were wondering what kind of songs i'll have in this story, they won't all be like the song in this chapter. I don't actually like that song very much personally, but I didn't think any of the music i like would be appropriate for the situation. **

** Oh and btw, I LOVE hearing new songs, so if you have any that you would like to share with me go for it :) And maybe if I like it enough and it suits the story, Ill add it in here :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took so long to update, here's nearly 3000 words for ya :)**

Kurt drove into the Lima Bean's parking lot and he could already see Rachel and Mercedes through the window sitting at a small table. He got out of his car and locked it behind him. He walked through the doors and instantly took a sigh of relief as a draft of the coffee scent wafted in his direction. Walking over to the table with a small smile on his face, he said, "Gosh, it smells like heaven in hear." and took a seat next to the two girls.

"Yeah." Rachel said somberly. Kurt took in the sight before him, Rachel was sitting there with no smile or light in her eyes what so ever. Kurt looked to Mercedes sending her a worried glance.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Kurt asked placing his hand over her smaller one.

"Finn and I are kind of.." She trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Mercedes spoke for her and said, "Her and Finn got into a fight. They aren't on speaking terms at the moment."

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry. Our girls night will help you not think of Finn as much. We can gets tubs of ice cream and lots of candy and pick out a good movie to watch. We'll have tuns of fun and forget about finn." Kurt told her, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"Thanks guys. You guys are really the best friends a girl could ever have." she squeezed both Kurt's and Mercedes hands and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, even though we always get in fights and annoy each other." Mercedes said half honestly and half jokingly. It was true though. Each of them were always annoying the other. Especially Mercedes and Rachel. Those two seemed like they were always mad at each other, but once you get them out of glee club thy are able to be good friends again.

"Who's house are we going to?" Kurt asked.

"We can go to mine," Rachel said. "My dads will be out a bit later because they are going to an auction."

"Okay," Kurt said. "I'm gonna stop at my house quickly to grab a few things. So I'll meet you guys there soon." Kurt stood up and started for the door.

...

"I'm so stoked for this weekend!" Drew said as he slumped onto his bed. "It's gonna be rad. We've been working on the song for a while so it'll be cool to see how the crowd reacts."

"It sounds sick, I'm pretty excited too." Blaine said sounding bored. Though he really was excited for the gig, he was just super bored at the moment.

"You think Kurt's gonna like it?"

Blaine let out a laugh and looked over at drew from the seat he was in. "Honestly, I think he'll like the fact that you can sing, but I don't think he'll like the place or the.. kind of music." Blaine smirked at Drew. Blaine didn't know what kind of music Kurt listens to, but he doesn't think it would be the kind Drew and his band makes.

"Yeah.. It definitely isn't a Kurt kind of place, but he's a cool dude. I think he'll have fun." Drew hoped Kurt would have fun and enjoy the music. He was worried though because the band he's in isn't a happy kind of band. There's screaming and lots of drums involved.

"Conner knows someone who's having a party tonight, you wanna go?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck yes." Drew said excitedly. "I've been wanting to party ever since we first came to McKinley. I need a legit reason to get drunk, and a party is a good one." Drew loved to party. He loves to have an excuse to get high or drunk or just get into random fights, and parties were that to him.

...

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel had been sitting in Rachel's room for the past few hours talking about random topics. They would go from talking about Audrey Hepburn and then to their favorite candies. "Guys," Mercedes spoke up, interrupting the current conversation about lip gloss. "What movie are we gonna watch? It's getting late and I'm bored."

Rachel rose from her spot on the bed and wandered over to the DVD's she had. "Choose your favourites." Rachel said. Kurt and Mercedes made their way over to Rachel and the pile of movies. Kurt picked up the first one he saw and read the title 'Dirty Dancing', he tossed it aside because he had watched it recently and then continued searching. He saw Finding Nemo and instantly reached for it. He loved that movie and he hasn't seen it in a while. He pulled it closer to himself and sat back, waiting for the girls to find their movie. After many minutes passed, the girls finally narrowed their movies down and chose one each. "Okay, what did you guys choose?" Rachel asked.

"Finding Nemo." Kurt said with a childish grin.

"I chose Crazy Stupid Love." Mercedes looked proud of her decision. She had struggled choosing between that and Thor.

"I chose Beauty and the Beast." Rachel said. "I thought it would be appropriate." They all shared glances and smiled at each other knowing then what each of them wanted.

"That's a perfect idea, now we can prepare ourselves for the auditions!" Kurt exclaimed. "But no snarky comments from you two about who will land what role. I'd like to finish the movie in peace." Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled at Rachel who put the movie in and went back to her bed.

"This has been a nice night so far, guys" Rachel said looking over at the two and smiling. "I never thought of Finn once... Until know." she let out a small laugh. "But I'm not upset anymore. Thank you guys, for this night and helping me get over Finn."

Mercedes, who was sitting on the far left of the bed reached over Kurt, who was in the middle, and hugged Rachel. Kurt soon joined in and they just sat there for short time hugging. Kurt finally pulled away when he noticed the movie had already started. "Uh, guys. I hate to break this up, but the movie started."

Mercedes and Rachel both laughed and went back to partially laying in the bed against the backboard.

...

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" a crowd of rowdy and drunk kids were cheering at Blaine and drew. They were both having a drinking contest to see who could chug there beers the fastest. Drew was nearly finished when Blaine slammed his empty beer can on the table and raised his arms in victory.

"Fuck! You always beat me!" Drew said in defeat after finishing his beer only seconds after Blaine. "I nearly won though." The boys had been at the part for about fifteen minutes and they were already tipsy.

"Where's Connor? I wanna take some shots." Blaine said, walking away from the scene to go look for his other friend.

"he's probably upstairs somewhere making out with some chick." Drew replied while grabbing an unopened beer can from a table. He saw Blaine going for the stairs and said, "I wouldn't go up there if I was you. He won't be happy if you interrupt.. Whatever it is he's doing."

"That's the point." Blaine looked back at Drew and stretched a wicked smirk across his face before he darted up the stairs. When he reached the top he looked into the first room he saw and walked in on two people making out. He quickly exited the room before they noticed and went to the next room. He opened the door and and smiled widely as he saw his blonde friend basically devouring some chick. "knock knock." He said loudly.

Connor looked up quickly and saw Blaine. His eyes darkened and his face became one of anger, but he soon found himself smirking. This is not the first time Blaine or one of his friends has interrupted. He was all too familiar with this game. It's what he and his friends did, they would always sabotage each other purposely, and this time he wasn't all too mad. "What'dyou want?" he asked drunkenly.

"shots. Let's go do some shots." Blaine said smiling widely. He looked to the girl underneath Connor and had to hold in his laughter. Her eyes were opened wide and baring right into Connor. She looked pissed, sad, confused and just downright hilarious right now. She was half naked and as Connor rose from above her and got to his feet she looked like she was about to rage.

"What the fuck?!" She said to Connor. "You're just gonna leave me to go drink?!"

"Yup." Connor said as he pulled up his pants. "Oh sorry, where are my manners," He looked at her expressionlessly "You wanna join?" He had always been a dick to people when he was drunk, Blaine was used to it by now and just brushed it off.

"You're such a jerk!" She said back while getting off the bed and grabbing her clothing. She rushed for the door and bumped right into Blaine as she exited.

"She seemed nice." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but not as nice as the alcohol were about to drink!"

An hour later, blaine found himself laying limply on some couch that was on the side of the street. On the opposite side of the couch was Connor, and laying on the concrete beside the couch was Drew. They had found the random couch after ditching the party to go walk around the neighborhood while drunk. Blaine had nearly passed out, but then an abrupt vibrate from his pocket woke him up. He reached for his phone and winced at the brightness. He tried reading the message through his blurry vision but couldn't manage it, "Heey, Drew.. Coul'you.. Could you read this for me?" He handed his phone lazily to drew who accepted it just as lazily.

Drew looked at the message displayed and saw that it was from Kurt. A smirk instantly spread on Drew's face as his drunk mind thought of ways he could take advantage of this situation. He knew Blaine had a slight crush on Kurt, wether Blaine would admit it or not, and he really wanted to have some fun with this. "Guess who." He said looking up at Blaine.

"Andy?" Blaine answered with his eyes closed.

"Nope. It's your boy crush, Kurt." Blaine's eyes shot open instantly. Panic evident on his face.

"Give me my phone." He said sternly. Blaine knew Drew well enough to know that Drew wouldn't listen. He would definitely take this situation and play with it. "I swear, Drew. If you dare text back something inappropriate I will end you."

"What? You worried I'm gonna expose to him that you like him." Drew's wild smile made Blaine worry.

"I do not like him that way." Blaine said staring straight into Drew's eyes.

"Who's liking who here?" Connor said finally waking from his hazy state.

"I got blaine's phone and he's worried I'm gonna text his boyfriend things."

"He's not my boyfriend." Blaine answered in a harsh tone. "I've known him for a week. That's it. He's a friend."

"But you want him!" Drew said playfully. "You got a crush on him. Don't try to deny it, I see you staring at him all the time." Connor was just sitting at the corner of the couch laughing at the two. Drew began texting something back to Kurt, but Blaine dove at him and tried to get his phone back. He went for Drew's hand and hit some of the phones buttons accidentally then finally managed to mangle his phone from his friend.

He looked at the screen and read 'message sent'. "Fuck." He said and then looked to his smirking friend below him.

...

Kurt sat squished between Mercedes and Rachel. The movie was about to end and then he assumed they would just start a new one. He was bored of this one anyway's. He'd seen it so many times he could recite it backwards. He suddenly awoken from his bores phase as his phone started to vibrate on his lap. He took it and read the text.

From, Blaine:  
HeY! KUft I cAngt wa7!t

Kurt looked at the message confused. He wondered if Blaine was drunk or just a really bad texter, but either or he laughed out loud to himself and then drew the attention to himself from the girls on both sides of him.

"what'chu laughin at boy?" mercedes asked.

Kurt looked at her and wondered if he should tell them what he was laughing at or not. He knows they dislike Blaine and telling them he was laughing at his text would not too to good. "Oh, it's nothing." He said trying to brush it off, but of course Rachel berry didn't buy it.

"Oh really?" She said raising one eyebrow at him. "Let's see."

"See what..?" Kurt asked innocently.

"The text dumb ass." Mercedes said jokingly.

"it's nothing, really guys." Kurt pulled his phone closer to himself as in to guard it from them.

"It's obviously something if you're trying to hide it from us.." Rachel said back while smirking at Mercedes. The two shared a devious glance at each other and then both dived at Kurt. Kurt was taken by surprise as they both started to tickle him and then Rachel snatched the phone from him. She stared at the sreen with a face of disgust and confusion. "What... You now have his number?"

"Who's?" Mercedes asked her curiously.

"That Blaine boy. He's texting Kurt while he's obviously drunk." She said with a disapproving voice. "Look." she passed the phone to Mercedes. Kurt slumped back into the bed preparing himself for a lecture from the two of them.

"Kurt why do you like those guys? They're bad news.." Mercedes stared right at Kurt.

"They're not as bad as you think. Can you guys just leave it?" he sighed.

"Why do you like them?" Rachel asked.

"Because they're nice. They are nice to me, they treat me like an equal, they don't hate me because I'm gay, in fact it's like they dont even know I'm gay! Most people treat me differently because I'm gay, it's like some guys are scared to talk about certain things around me because of my sexuality, but _they_ aren't. They don't look at me any differently then their friends." Kurt sighed. It was true. It felt nice to have new friends who were guys and guys that didn't even mind his sexuality. He didn't feel like he was being looked down upon. He didn't feel any different than any other boy in McKinley when he was with his new friends. He finally felt accepted and like he fit in. He loved the fact that these boys were so nice to him and would even add him in some jokes and fool around with him in the halls.

He loves how Drew would treat him the same as he treated Blaine. Drew would sneak up to Kurt in the hallways and sometimes even pull Kurt into headlocks. He loved how drew wasn't afraid to get physically close to Kurt even though drew knows Kurt's gay. And he loves how Blaine would talk to him all the time. Blaine would open up to kurt and Kurt would do the same to Blaine. He felt like he could really trust Blaine, plus he loves how Blaine stands at Kurts locker before cooking class waiting for him. Everyday him and Blaine would walk down the hallways to cooking class together. The two boys made Kurt feel normal for once and he wishes Mercedes and Rachel could see that.

**Finishing off there (: This is the longest chapter yet :) Anyways, for the next chapter I would really like if you guys could listen to a couple songs, its the songs that will be in the chapter for Drew's bands' gig (: Im not sure if links work here, but you can always copy and paste; **

**If you just want to listen to Drew's part in the songs just go to the times I put next to the link. But basically, Drew sings all the parts that aren't screaming. **

**Song 1) We are the End - Alexisonfire** watch?v=lIP000cIBkQ **One of Drew's parts:** _0.00 - 0:25_

s**ong 2)** - _My personal favourite_ - **Rough Hands - alexisonfire** watch?v=n9ehbkfyonc **_0:50 - 1:25_  
**

**Song 3) The Northern - Alexisonfire** watch?v=L3W939kY5-Y **0:00-1:30**


End file.
